


Una noche para recordar

by alondradepuerto



Category: Seafoam dairy (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Voyeurism, fem. Jude, genderbender
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 06:47:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14764644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alondradepuerto/pseuds/alondradepuerto
Summary: Era una de esas noches típicas de tapas y cotilleo entre colegas despues del turno. O eso creyó Colt.Inspirado en el webcomic Seafoam Dairy de la artista Angelyeah.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Notas previas:
> 
> Este fic está inspirado por el webcomic en inglés Seafoam Diary de la autora Angelyeah. Personalmente no encontré ningún fanfic de ello por lo que me animé a escribir uno de Colt y Jude. Jude es mi personaje favorito, absolutamente adorable que lleva su identidad sexual con orgullo, asi como todas las batallas de su vida. Es un chico con fuerte identidad femenina y es mucha mujer, vaya. Lo admiro mucho y me encanta su personalidad. En el comic él y Colt son una pareja Yaoi, pero para efectos de dinámica sexual, este fanfic es un genderbender. Con Jude como chica.
> 
> El personaje Jude es fabuloso, tal y como es en el comic. Reitero, no pretendo cambiar el personaje, solo explorar una faceta del arcoiris sexual tanto de Colt como de Jude como pareja.
> 
> Seafoam Diary y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Angelyeah. Les recomiendo encarecidamente que lo lean en Tapas.
> 
> Mi único fin es entretenimiento.

Capítulo 1:

─Memorable…¡Ja!─.

Tras el volante, Jude refunfuñaba sarcástica. La hora pico no hacía más que exacerbar su ya de por si agrio humor mañanero.

Memorable. Su cita a ciegas de la noche anterior había sido de todo menos eso. Miserable era más apropiado. Tras aceptar más por insistencia que por interés la propuesta de Karen de participar en esa suerte de Tinder extranjero, Jude se había visto zambullida en una de las citas más insípidas y aburridas de toda su vida. Y posiblemente de su muerte.

Contrario a la creencia popular, a la que ella no solía dar crédito, pero confiada en encontrar al menos una buena cena aderezada con conversación soportable, el dichoso francés le había resultado peor que un trago de cerveza caliente en pleno verano.

Jude llevaba, como de costumbre, las gafas, pero no se esperaba el chistecito justo cuando trajeron el postre. "Un postre sin queso, es como una belleza sin un ojo". Vaya pelado.

Al final cuando intentó conseguir una invitación a desayunar, la chica lo mandó por un cable.

-o-

─ ¡Jude! ¿Qué tal estuvo tu…cita?─.La voz entusiasta de Karen se fue apagando a medida que contemplaba el rostro de la pelirroja. Traía cara de haberse chupado un limón abollado.

─Ay, Por Dios, ¿pero qué pasó? ¿Fabián se fue de copas o qué?─. Le dijo mientras salía del cubículo de recepción.

Jude solo alzó la ceja de modo más que elocuente. ─No. Para nada. Ni falta le hace; ya es un patán estando sobrio.

Acordaron charlarlo a la hora del almuerzo.

-o-

Parecía que ese día la pelirroja no había sido la única en llevar su nube negra al trabajo. Colt estaba de un humor de perros. Por razones diferentes pero relacionadas. Jude estaba de malas desde hacía un buen tiempo, esperando en silencio un cambio en su vida, un giro que solo podía dar cierto colega de cabellera azabache. Colt estaba de malas porque Wyatt le había filtrado lo de la cita con el francés.

─Está bien, está bien, ya me voy, tranquilízate compadre ─. Dijo Wyatt saliendo con mansedumbre de la oficina cuyas paredes vibraban con los aspavientos de su amigo. Tras cerrar la puerta murmuró ─…Que geniecito te cargas hoy─.

Un sonoro estruendo como de un zapato estrellándose le respondió del otro lado de la puerta.

El joven detective optó por saborear un café y se dirigió hacia el área de descanso. Se propuso esperar al menos dos horas antes de atreverse a volver al escritorio de Colt.

─Hola, guapo─. Los ojos se le iluminaron y la sonrisa idiota no tardó en dibujarse en su cara nada más ver a Karen. Con un vestido verde que resaltaba su piel color chocolate, que decir de sus curvas.

Tras compartir el café en una misma taza, gesto que secretamente le pareció demoledoramente sensual al pobre Wyatt, le contó lo de su colega.

─Así que le dan sus berrinches de vez en cuando al tal Colt, hum…tan sereno que se veía─. Observó la morena con su mirada llena de malicia cosmopolita.

─Con Colt son más bien estampidas─. Bromeo Wyatt, degustando el último trago de café en la taza.

Los engranes en la cabecita de Karen echaron a andar inmediatamente. ─Tenemos que hacer algo con esos dos antes que esta oficina se convierta en fábrica de encurtidos─.

Wyatt la miró sin comprender bien de quien otro hablaba. La morena rodó los ojos y tirándole de la manga de la camisa lo sacó de la cafetería mientras le ilustraba sobre la relación directa entre el mal humor de Colt con el de la pelirroja más célebre del edificio.

-0-

─ Esta es una idea estúpida donde las haya─. Colt y su humor ácido le siguió aun en el viaje en el auto de Wyatt. Este último a duras penas había conseguido coaccionarlo para participar en una seudo-salida cuasi-cita grupal con otras dos chicas del recinto, sin revelarle la identidad de ellas. Le convenció de que no habría compromiso alguno. Solo unas copas para relajase y ya. Si salía después con alguna de ellas, seria ganancia. Si no, igual, la pasarían bien.

Estacionaron a unas cuadras del lugar, un restaurante muy pintoresco, con grandes ventanas cristaleras de color ahumado e iluminación tenue, muy al estilo italiano, que prometía una buena cuchara. No estaba excesivamente lleno, y no daba la pinta de ser uno de esos restaurantes frecuentados por familias ruidosas con niños malcriados, ni vejetes en plan pesca. Había algunos grupos de amigos, de diversas edades, todos compartiendo con el local un aire y gusto bohemio y relajado. Colt suspiró aliviado. Si había algo que no quería ver eran familias con hijos, pues le recordaban lo que nunca pudo tener con Amilia; ni parejitas melosas porque le recordaban que no tenía muchas esperanzas ya con Jude, después de saber que había empezado a salir con otros hombres.

Tomaron asiento en un rincón poco iluminado y pidieron dos cervezas al mesero que se aproximó a atenderles. Wyatt pidió otras dos para que las pusiera en la mesa nada más llegaran las chicas, gesto que no se le escapó a Colt. Definitivamente Wyatt sabía de quienes se trataba, y no se lo estaba contando, si no ¿de que otro modo habría pedido por adelantado bebidas?.

─Estaba pensando que podríamos pedir platos para compartir, este local suele servir porciones generosas─.

─ ¿Quiénes son?─. Colt, más relajado, le miró a los ojos.

Wyatt escapó de derramarse la cerveza que se estaba llevando a la boca en ese preciso momento.─ ¿Quiénes son, quienes?─.

Colt dio un sorbo a su cerveza. ─Las chicas. No me niegues que las conoces. Eso de cita a ciegas no se te da ni a ti… Karen, supongo…─.Sonrió de medio lado mientras reconocía en su colega los signos de estar descomponiéndose. El pobre de Wyatt por poco se ahoga cuando el tragó se le fue por el conducto equivocado. Colt le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

─No me respondas… luego luego se te nota─. Bromeó un poco. Wyatt sonrió agradecido de que al menos su amigo estaba empezando a mejorar de ánimo. Colt suspiró más sosegado, al menos desconectaría esta noche; con solo ver a Wyatt tonteando para impresionar a Karen era suficiente para llevarse una sonrisa a casa.

Al poco rato vieron a dos chicas cruzar el umbral mientras les recibía amablemente un mesero. Karen recorrió con la mirada el lugar y aunque tardó un poco en detectarlos por la penumbra acogedora, dio rápidamente con ellos. Les saludo alegremente al aproximarse a la mesa. Jude, que le acompañaba de cerca con un aire más que indiferente se petrificó en el acto.

Colt y ella cruzaron miradas.

Un nudo tenso se apretó en el estómago de Colt. De todos los escenarios posibles, jamás se le había ocurrido encontrarse con Jude. ¿Acaso no había cuajado lo de la salida con el francés? O peor, ¿sería una broma de Wyatt?

Karen rompió el tenso silencio de varios segundos, con su risa franca. Saludó entusiasta a los dos chicos, mientras Jude solo largaba un tímido y escueto "hola", más dirigido a Colt que a Wyatt.

Tomaron asiento. La pelirroja se quitó las gafas; estaba entre amigos, además la oscuridad del restaurante le daba seguridad. Al momento les trajeron las cervezas bien frías y la carta. Esa noche la especialidad era lasaña de espinacas, con entrada de focaccia con el toque francés de tapenade. Jude bufó sin querer ante la ocurrencia. Colt la observó atentamente, pero no quiso sacar conclusiones. Aunque no estaba lejos de acertar. En su mente había concluido que la dichosa cita había sido un fiasco. Conocía demasiado a Jude, sus expresiones y gestos, como para no reconocerlo. Sintió un ligero alivio pero no se detuvo mucho en ese sentimiento. En cuanto llegaron las entradas les dio muerte con buen diente.

La conversación la llevaba Wyatt, tratando de ser buen anfitrión, pero después de unos minutos terminó por monopolizar a Karen. Colt y Jude se quedaron sin refuerzos para romper el hielo por su cuenta.

─Vaya que tienes apetito esta noche─. Bromeó Jude sonriendo, pero se arrepintió enseguida al notar un brillo extrañamente pícaro en los ojos de Colt. Se maldijo en silencio por haber dicho aquello que sonaba más como un doble sentido. Últimamente todo le sonaba con un segundo sentido picante.

─Deberías probar tú también─. Le sonrió el viejo Colt de toda la vida. El que tanto extrañaba. Y su resolución de ser nada más que sociable se hizo añicos. Al poco rato estaban charlando como siempre.

─Voy a pedir la receta de esto. Está de los dioses─. Jude tenía tapenade en la comisura de la boca.

Colt rio divertido.─ No te la darán. Las recetas las guardan bajo siete llaves, además creí que ya habías probado bastante de comida francesa─. Se detuvo inquieto al notar como la pelirroja dejaba de comer y le dirigía una mirada aguda. Había metido la pata.

Jude le miró de arriba abajo tan intensamente que sintió le desintegraba la ropa, pero la chica enseguida lanzó una carcajada. ─No tienes ni idea. Con ese francés no llegué a comerme el postre de lo aburrida que estaba─. Colt suspiró aliviado. Por una vez no estaba metiendo las de andar con ella. Enseguida su mirada se clavó en la pequeña porción de pasta de aceitunas que adornaba la comisura de la boca de la chica.

Y le entraron unas ganas irresistibles de limpiársela con la lengua.

─Eh, tienes un poco ahí…déjame te ayudo─. Se alzó por encima de la mesa, tomando el mentón de Jude con su pulgar e índice para alzarlo un poco. La chica sintió los dedos recorrer el borde de su labio superior con extrema dulzura y en secreto deseó que estuvieran a solas para sustituir esas yemas por los labios de Colt. Y por un momento, al verle a los ojos, sintió que compartían la misma idea. Ella se permitió entreabrir los labios mientras se les escapa un suspiro quedo. Pero Colt se limitó a observarle la mejilla un rato más y con el pulgar retiró la migaja.

Jude contuvo el aliento. Hasta cierto punto le pareció comprensible, no estaban solos, y era lógico que usara el dedo, a falta de pañuelo para hacerlo. Lo que no le pareció precisamente lógico fue que Colt se llevara el dedo a la boca y chupara la yema de esa manera tan, tan…erótica, vaya. Durante esos segundos él no le quitó la vista de encima y Jude tuvo ocasión de sentirse más desnuda que la Venus capitolina.

Luego llego el postre. Jude se excusó para ir al baño de damas.

En toda su vida había tenido ocasión de ver este despliegue en Colt un par de veces. Algunas de las cuales había llegado bastante cerca. Pero siempre algo se colaba en medio. O alguien. En este singular año, no había nada más en el camino. Excepto, claro, ellos mismos. Maldita sea. Cuantas veces habían rozado el borde del precipicio pero siempre era él. El y su vida. Jude estaba más que harta. Toda su frustración estaba tornándose en algo torcido y peligroso. Un deseo de reivindicación, de venganza. Unas ganas de hacerlo pagar pero de la forma más maléfica posible; torturándolo.

Una sonrisa maligna se ensanchó mirándola en el reflejo del espejo.

─Hum, ¿y tú de que te ríes, eh?─. Le dijo Karen al entrar al baño.

─De nada ─. Le dijo haciéndose la disimulada.

─Oh, porque sospecho que no tiene nada que ver con el buenmozo del mesero que te trajo ese tiramisú por cuenta de la casa. Me das miedo cuando te pones así, nena─.


	2. Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2:

Tras pagar la cuenta y reírse un poco a expensas de Jude tras descubrirse que el verdadero enamorado de la chica era el bonachón anciano, dueño del restaurante, decidieron separar caminos. Wyatt se ofreció a llevar a Karen a casa, desentendiéndose de Colt y dejándolo felizmente a merced de la buena voluntad de Jude.

El viaje en auto fue breve, animado por un disco de hip hop francés, curiosamente última compra de la chica. Colt alargó la broma.

─ ¿Desde cuándo te gusta ese género, y precisamente en francés?─.

─Oh, cállate. El tipo canta bien. Además compré el disco mucho antes de salir con aquel bobo…Señor celoso─.

─ ¿Celoso yo? ¿Cómo crees?─. Colt volteó la vista hacia la ventana, contemplando la carretera vacía, mientras se mordía distraídamente el labio.

─Entonces no te importará que ponga esta pista…me encanta esa voz profunda y angustiosa de Maitre Gims. ─. Dijo sonriendo mientras entrecerraba los ojos, con vista fija en el camino.

Colt no dijo nada más. Pero sintió la piel de sus antebrazos erizarse con el comentario aparentemente casual de la conductora.

-o-

Cuando llegaron al edificio de Colt, él se animó a invitarla a pasar, como otras tantas veces a compartir un café. Jude se alegró por dentro; hacia bastante tiempo que no compartían un rato en esa casa. No desde Amilia, no desde Kaito. Y aunque lo resentía bastante aun, decidió dejarlo de lado. Extrañaba demasiado esa camaradería.

Además debía echar a andar su venganza.

Colt prendió la lucecita del recibidor y le hizo un gesto para indicarle que pasara. Colt. Siempre un caballero. Jude se dirigió al sofá de la sala, dejando los zapatos en el recibidor. Caminó por la alfombra mullida a los pies de la mesa de cristal junto al sofá. Casi había olvidado lo delicioso que era caminar descalza por ella.

Mientras el anfitrión se afanaba en la cocina preparando un café. Un disco de R&B sonaba suavemente por el equipo de sonido, pequeña reliquia de juventud de Colt.

El aroma a café no tardó en propagarse por la casa. Mientras Jude observaba el lugar con detenimiento. Algunos adornos no estaban, bueno, no es que Colt fuera muy dado a decorar, a decir verdad. En general solo tenía muebles y piezas funcionales. Casi ningún cuadro o florero. Pero por lo demás todo seguía igual a la última vez que estuvo ahí.

Se levantó para espiar discretamente por el umbral de la puerta que daba a la pequeña cocina. El lado izquierdo de esta daba a un pequeño patio techado con hojas corrugadas de traslucido material, que dejaba pasar la luz de sol o de la luna, según el caso. Un lavadero de piedra en el rincón más oculto, una lavadora con algunos estantes aéreos para líquidos de limpieza, el tendedero colgante y la sencilla puerta marrón que daba al garaje. Un área pequeña de lavado de no más de 9mts cuadrados, con un piso de baldosas coloniales que absorbían la humedad manteniendo un tacto fresco al caminar descalzo sobre ellas. Todo esto separado de la cocina por dos puertas de vidrio con su llavín. Jude veía todo con claridad por la luna llena que se colaba por el material opaco del techo y regalaba un poco de luz a la cocina moderna.

Colt, de espaldas a la puerta donde se apoyaba Jude, servía el café en dos tazas. Ajeno a su observadora invitada.

─Jude, ¿Quieres galletas con el café?─. Se giró con una bandeja en las manos, sin alzar la vista de las tazas que reposaban en ella.

─Oh, ahí estas…con que espiándome, ¿eh?─. Dijo sonriente al vislumbrar en la oscuridad la silueta recostada en el marco del umbral.

-o-

Tras el café, Colt se cambió de ropa. Unos sweatpants gris claro con su camiseta sin mangas que siempre le quedó algo pequeña y unas chanclas de andar por casa. Jude había colgado el cárdigan gris que portaba en el armario del recibidor, quedándose en sus jeans de pitillo favoritos y su top de tirantes celeste pálido. Seguía disfrutando de la comodidad de andar descalza en confianza en casa de Colt.

El disco de R&B seguía sin cortes. Era uno de los favoritos de Colt. El que siempre ponía cuando quería distenderse en casa.

Sentados en el sofá, charlaron un par de horas, haciendo picadillo al bueno de Wyatt y su enamoramiento eterno por Karen. Luego hablaron de su juventud y eventualmente de las cosas que habían vivido juntos; las buenas y las malas.

Jude, sentada en posición de flor de loto en el sofá, le escuchaba atentamente. Colt tenía un pie en la alfombra y el otro aplastado bajo sus posaderas. Una posición que parecía bastante incomoda después de media hora, pero que no cambiaba por la sencilla satisfacción de tener su rodilla rozando el muslo de Jude.

Luego recordaron anécdotas de ellos. Como aquella vez cuando Jude hizo dumplings de cerdo para cenar…y claro, recordaron otras cosas de esa noche. Ah, el leggins negro con aquel corazoncito con estampado "juicy"… y que esa vez, Colt la había nalgueado.

Jude reía descaradamente al ver el rubor en las mejillas de Colt.

─ ¡Jajajaja! Parecías un quinceañero arrebatado entonces!─.

Fingió seguir con la broma riendo a la fuerza y esquivando la mirada, pues Colt había mudado de expresión. Jude reconoció en seguida esa mirada penetrante y seria, como conteniendo un torbellino en su interior. La misma que le había dirigido esa noche de los dumplings, justo antes de abalanzársele encima y apresarla contra la encimera para comérsela a besos.

Oh, pero esta noche no. Jude le miró a ras de sus pestañas, con una media sonrisa melancólica. Esta noche no se dejaría arrastrar por esos instintos que Colt tanto se esforzara en contener, dejando todo a medias. Esta noche seria él quien sufriría el martirio de observar y callar mientras la sangre en sus venas hervía. Para variar.

─ ¿Qué pasa, oficial? ¿Se ha quedado de repente sin habla?─Le susurró pícara mientras mantenía la distancia entre ellos con un gesto atrevidísimo de su pie descalzo, delimitando su espacio personal.

Los ojos de Colt centellaban. Se inclinó sobre ella, apoyando el antebrazo en el borde del sofá. Jude inclinó el mentón para mirarlo a ras de las gafas que resbalaban sobre su tabique nasal.

Para contenerlo en su aproximación, la pelirroja se dió el placer de alzar su pequeño pie juguetón y apoyarlo contra los pectorales de Colt, para darle un ligero empujón de advertencia. ─Oh, oh…quieto ahí…─.

Colt bajó la vista confundido hacia el centro de su camiseta, donde seguía ese encantador piececillo, atajándolo. Con los ojos como platos alzó a verla y se sorprendió al descubrir su mirada desprovista de las gafas; Jude le miraba como nunca antes, fría y soberbia, ya sin la media sonrisa. Era como si el iris carmesí hubiese adquirido el cáliz frio y distante del otro, artificial e inexpresivo.

Jude sonrió para sus adentros; la presa había caído en la trampa.

Jude parpadeó un par de veces antes de volver a su naturaleza traviesa. Y en enseguida habló. ─Por que no vas y nos preparas otro café, ¿sí? Y quita esa música, ¡rayos! Estoy que me duermo con ella─. Le dijo fingiendo indolencia, mientras se dirigía a la cocina, dejándolo en el sofá.

Y disfrutó de esa sensación de estar siendo desvestida con la vista, mientras se ensañaba contra él, zarandeando a propósito las caderas, como una gacela. Touché!

Colt le siguió un rato después, arrastrando los pies. Con un rápido click apagó el equipo, de camino a la cocina. Sabiéndose el más tonto entre los tontos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de la Autora:
> 
> Maître Gims- cantante francés de hip hop de origen congolés. El único de ese género que me gusta, vaya.


	3. Capítulo 3

Capítulo 3:

El humillo del café siendo vertido en las tazas perfumaba la pequeña cocina a oscuras. Colt, en silencio meditaba en mil palabras sin encontrar ninguna que le satisficiera. Siguió amargándose a sí mismo en el recuerdo de todas las veces en las que estuvo a punto de dejarse llevar del todo y arrastrarla con él. Mil imágenes apetitosas e igualmente inapropiadas pasaban por su mente. Fantasías que había estado guardando en secreto y que solía reproducir en su mente en noches solitarias y lluviosas, cuando le apetecía tener un cuerpo tibio y desnudo compartiendo sus sabanas. Jude, ignorante protagonista de todas y cada una de ellas. ¿Cuándo dejaría de reprimir sus instintos? ¿Cuando? Maldita sea. Tenía ahora mismo el infierno en los pantalones y seguía sin hallar los cojones para actuar.

La suave voz de su visitante le sacó de su nebulosa emocional.

─ ¿Dónde tienes la llave de esa cristalera?─.

Colt miró sobre su hombro, sin comprender todavía. Entonces vio la luz de la luna que se filtraba por el cristal del techo, iluminando el área de lavado y parte de la cocina. ─Oh, pues…está por ese estante de allá. Dame un momento…─.

─ Deja, yo me encargo─.

El tono de voz de Jude, aunque suave, tenía un deje aun recriminatorio. Soltó un suspiro. Ta vez Jude solo quería alejarse un poco de él. Sabia de sobra que él mismo podía resultarle agobiante, con su atmosfera cargante. Tal vez solo quería contemplar la luz de la luna, bañando las baldosas.

El sonido suave de click que hacia el cerrojo de la cristalera llegó a sus oídos. Volvió a concentrarse en servir las tazas. Después escuchó nuevamente el sonido. Extrañado, se giró con las tazas en ambas manos.

Jude le miraba desde el otro lado del cristal. Como una gata, cómoda en su percha, mofándose en silencio.

Las llaves cayeron indolentes a sus pies, con un sonido ahogado, sobre la cerámica del piso.

─ ¿Jude?─.

La pelirroja le dio la espalda de lleno. Colt contuvo el aliento. Jude abrió la cremallera de sus jeans y los deslizó con suavidad por sus caderas para dejarlos tirados a un lado. Después se aproximó al grifo del lavadero.

Los rayos de la luna llena bañaban su cuerpo, al igual que el agua, que se derraba por sus sinuosas curvas por la acción del cubo. Colt le miraba, las yemas de los dedos posados sobre el vidrio, sin podérselo creer.

El juego de luces y sombras dibujaban patrones misteriosos sobre el lienzo empapado de su piel.

La tanga de delicado encaje negro amenazaba con deslizarse peligrosamente por sus caderas, dejando en evidencia el principio de la línea divisoria de sus glúteos y unos coquetos hoyuelos a cada lado. La cordura de Colt se deshacía como un terrón de azúcar en el café hirviente.

Las tazas enfriándose, olvidadas en el desayunador.

Cuando estuvo totalmente empapada se giró, encarando a hombre tras el cristal. Con los ojos cerrados. La finísima tela del top celeste cubría sus senos como un traje de neopreno, dejando nada a la imaginación y en evidencia lo fría que había estado el agua. Caminó despacio sobre las losas frescas. Su mentón ligeramente posado sobre su clavícula.

Abrió los ojos lentamente.

Las gotas resbalaban por sus mejillas, besando su cuello en su recorrido descendente. Pequeñas estrellas de humedad adornaban sus pestañas, como luceros fugaces. Si tenía alguna duda de como andaba Colt, esta desapareció con la expresión estupefacta que le respondía del otro lado de la cristalera. La boca entreabierta, apoyado con ambas manos sobre el vidrio, su aliento se condensaba pesadamente.

─Jude…─.

Jude complacida, se mordió el labio par ahogar una sonrisa artera. Hora es cuando. Se aproximó al vidrio unos centímetros, parándose justo en el punto donde la luz de la luna daba más de lleno y disfrutó de ver a Colt, con las pupilas dilatadas siguiendo sus movimientos, sin apenas pestañear. Oh, de veras que estaba disfrutando verlo sudar literalmente.

─Por favor…Jude─.

Dio unos pasos hacia atrás sin dejar de mirarlo y tomó asiento en un pequeño taburete apoyado sobre la lavadora, que convenientemente había tomado de la cocina y dejado ahí durante la distracción de Colt con el café.

Si perderlo de vista, lo torturó un poco extendiendo sus largas y torneadas piernas para abrirse un poco y ver a Colt sufrir un principio de infarto al miocardio.

"¿Estas disfrutando esto, tanto como yo?". Por un momento pensó en decirlo en voz alta, pero se contuvo. El silencio seria su mejor técnica en esta cámara de torturas.

Su pequeña mano descendió y cerró los ojos. Se coló un gemido entrecortado a través del cristal.

─Jude, abre la puerta─.

Sonrió complacida. Su voz suplicante la estaba excitando tanto como si Colt le estuviera susurrando, con esa boca jugosa, al oído. Le contemplo con solo uno de sus ojos abierto, como haciéndole un guiño descarado y fingió un suspiro de placer mientras su mano alcanzaba su centro.

A partir de ahí todo fue cuesta abajo. Jude se concentró en si misma disfrutando de la plena conciencia de tener a un hombre desesperado, como un animalito silvestre enjaulado, queriendo librarse. La humedad fría se evaporaba de su piel, erizándola, mientras bajo el encaje oscuro la prueba de su placer compartido se hacía evidente. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás como un resorte ante un espasmo de placer que le provocó el sonido que llegó a sus oídos; un leve azotar de la cristalera. Una vez. Luego otra. Y no pudo evitar la sonrisa que se dibujó en su rostro.

La luna cómplice hacia brillar las perlas de rocío que escurrían por sus brazos y muslos, dándole un aire de succubus seductora.

Su respiración se tornó errática mientras imaginaba que las manos fuertes y anchas de Colt sustituían a sus temblorosos dedos en el desplazamiento radial que la aproximaba más, con cada minuto que pasaba, al borde del abismo. Sintiendo que ya no podía controlar más los espasmos de su cuerpo, apoyó su sien sobre la lavadora, jadeando. Colt estaba silencioso del otro lado. Jude imaginó lo que estaría haciendo. Seguramente siguiendo su ejemplo. Y se lamió los labios de gusto. Una imagen se coló por sus parpados cerrados, una imagen que gatilló todo el placer; Colt clavando deliciosamente los dientes en el hueco de su hombro.

A escasos segundos de llegar, Jude abrió los ojos de golpe ante un ruido persistente y fastidioso. Dejó de apoyarse en la lavadora para ver directamente a la cristalera de dos aguas.

Al momento se sentó de golpe. Colt forcejeaba con la cerradura…¡con un manojo de llaves!

─WAAH!─. Todo el placer y el regusto dulce del momento cercano al éxtasis se le fueron al cuerno a Jude, como si le hubieran lanzado a un lago congelado. El muy mentiroso tenía otro juego de llaves y ahora se afanaba en abrir la puerta.

Sentándose con toda la propiedad y recato que consiguió conjurar, se quedó inmóvil, tapándose la boca con ambas manos, mientras el ignominioso sonido de la cerradura cediendo le coloreaba las mejillas de un furioso bermellón.

La condenada puerta cedió y Colt se fue de bruces al piso, sin ceremonia. Alzó los ojos y vio a Jude asustada, que alzaba los pies del suelo como si las baldosas estuvieran al rojo vivo. Subió las manos en actitud sumisa mientras gateaba desgarbadamente hasta ella. ─No, no, no…tranquila, Jude, tranquila… solo déjame…solo deja…─. Tartamudeó de rodillas, a sus pies, mientras ella sacudía la cabeza como colegiala ruborizada hasta las orejas, muriéndose de la vergüenza.

Toda la fachada de femme fatale se esfumó.

─Jude…solo déjame…deja que yo…─. Jude abrió los ojos. Le vio aun de rodillas, con la mirada rogándole. ─Por favor…¿sí?─. Las pupilas azabaches de Colt titilaban suplicantes, con una luz de avidez delirante tras ellas.

Jude se relajó mientras las cálidas y enormes manos subían por sus muslos. ─Deja que sea yo...─. Ahora le miraba de frente, las narices rozándose.

La pelirroja inhaló profundamente. Cerró los ojos un segundo y encontró su voz en un hilillo. Fin del juego.

─O..ok…─.

**Author's Note:**

> Notas de la Autora:
> 
> "Un postre sin queso es como una belleza sin un ojo"- Refrán de la región francesa de Normandía. Muy desatinado para Jude, quien según el comic, tiene un ojito de vidrio por un ataque de bulling que sufrió en la escuela.
> 
> Focaccia- Pan de pizza sin aderezos que suele servirse con aceite de oliva y balsámico como entrada en restaurante y bistros italianos.
> 
> Tapenade- Pasta de aceitunas negras con aceite de oliva, típica de la cocina francesa.


End file.
